


Palest Green Purest White

by Samcalibur



Category: Psycho-Pass, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcalibur/pseuds/Samcalibur
Summary: “So you have no reason to know how to defuse a bomb,” The woman stared at him as her hair wrapped around his neck. She beckoned him forward. Her tone said she was amused. “Brave or foolish.”Izuku swallowed, “Someone has to help.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Collection From the Clouds





	Palest Green Purest White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynxkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxkitten/gifts).



Flying left Izuku feeling dirty and off-kilter. All Izuku wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, but so far his day had been taken up by errands to run and dealing people before he could go home and hug his pillow try to forget his fourteen-hour flight. 

The first he had to do after he had stepped off the plane was to report to the Immigration Bureau. The debrief with the agent had taken the better part of two hours before he had let him go.

Since the Bureau was close to his office Izuku took the chance to drop his files off at his desk so he wouldn’t forget the next day. Unfortunately, he had run into one of his coworkers and it had taken an hour to politely extract himself out of the conversation with the promise of chatting tomorrow.

The last thing that Izuku needed to do before he could get home was head to the bank. As much as he wanted to call it quits he needed his money converted back to yen and his accounts reinstated. It was better to get it over with now than to forget and find himself without bus fare.

“Welcome to Mizuho Bank of the ninth ward,” The woman at the desk smiled as Izuku held up his wristwatch and his ID was transferred to screen in front of her. “Welcome, Mr. Midorya. How may we be of service today?”

“I’m just getting back from being abroad, I need to have my account converted over,” Izuku smiled politely as the woman pulled up his details and nodded.

“I have your details right here. Mr. Midoriya,” She smiled. “Ah, I see you’ve already completed the immigration paperwork with the Bureau that will help things along well. This should only take a few minutes.”

Izuku felt himself relax and smiled more easily, “That’s the first bit of good news I’ve heard all day. Sorry I just got off an overnight flight and didn’t get much sleep.”

“I never would have guessed your-”

Someone screamed and a loud bang echoed throughout the lobby. Izuku glanced at the front doors and moved without thinking as he hopped over the counter and grabbed the woman and dragged her with him.

_“Sorry,”_ Izuku whispered, removing his hand from her mouth. The woman was shaking. Izuku kept his eye on the ground in front of him. The shadows of the intruders moved on the floor in front of them. Behind them, Izuku could hear the boots echoing as they on the marble as one shouted orders and people whimpered and screamed.

There was a bang, Izuku flinched.

He glanced at the women, her eyes were closed. She was still shaking. Faintly there was more yelling and movement.

“Zach! Hurry up! We’ve got a schedule to keep.”

The footsteps moved away. Izuku breathed and pulled out his phone. His hands were shaking.

_Pearl_

He swore, no service. They had to be jamming the signal then.

_‘What about the silent alarm?’_

“Miss,” Izuku whispered. The woman jumped when he touched her. The blue of her eyes was nearly black, her pupils hiding most of the color. She was panicking. He hoped his expression was calming he looked at her, “Did the silent alarm go out?”

She jerked her head to the side, _“Oh god what are we going to do? They shot the guard and destroyed the drones. The signal never went out. They are-”_ _  
  
_

Izuku covered her mouth and pulled her close. She was shaking again, “It will be okay. Just take deep breaths, you’ll get through this.”

Faintly he could make out the sound of the villains talking over the teller’s quiet panic as she cried into his shoulder. 

“-Men welcome to a little social experiment,” Izuku looked up out of reflex. It was coming over the broadcast system in the bank. “This should only take an hour of your time and if all goes well you’ll be on your way.”

_“Oh god, it’s him,”_ Izuku looked back at the bank teller, she was whimpering again. _“It’s him, we’re going to die.”_

“Who is he?”

“-Free you from oppression but this comes with responsibilities-”

_“Stendhal,”_ She hissed.

“-fellow man. No police and no **heroes** or the hostages will be handled and we will try again with another group.”

Izuku could hear the disdain in the man’s voice. He reflexively ducked hearing some walking behind them. His ears were ringing, and his voice was caught in his throat. 

News about Japan was limited, but rumors still go around in chatrooms and forms. A man taking hostages, unhappy with heroes, unhappy with Sybil. He was unhappy with people and how uncaring and trusting they were of the system to keep them safe. Naive he called them.

“-if only someone stepped in to help. Nobody had to die. Ashido Mina didn’t need to die. Sybil thinks you are good people, well let us see if any of you _really_ are.”

That last line sent a shiver down Izuku’s spine. 

“What’s he talking about?”

_“T-There was a villain attack last month. A woman rushed in to help,”_ She leaned away but kept her eyes on the ground and her voice was even more hushed.

“-the boss, we’re going to play a game.” Izuku closed his eyes. He could hear his own heart racing. “We’re going to need a volunteer from the audience.”

The blood was rushing in his ears as he leaned forward to his hands and knees.

“Ah, how about you.”

“No, please take me. I’ll do it.”

“Nii-san!”

Izuku looked back at the women. Her hand was wrapped around his wrist. He couldn’t hear her voice but he could see her lips moving. “ _Please don’t go.”_

“Now a gift for our brave volunteer. Let’s get you strapped in.”

His ears were ringing. “I have to. I have to go. I need to help.”

“D-Don’t leave me.” 

Izuku grabbed her hand and gently pulled. “It will be okay,” Izuku promised as she loosened her grip. “Stay here. Nothing will happen to you. Stay here. The heroes will come.” She jerked her head as he let her hand go and she drew herself as far as she could under the counter.

“Just like Miss Mina, our volunteer has placed himself in peril for the sake of another. His coat is lined with a small amount of plastic explosives, enough to kill him, but one else will be hurt when it goes off.”

The roar of blood made his head spin as he slowly stood taking everything in. Metal spikes jutted out around the door sealing them off and keeping everyone away. The villains had corralled the hostages against the far wall away from the front door and the windows.

“Now that being said,” The villain huffed as a lash of red fabric from his arm wrapped around the screaming man and set him aside next to one of his teammates. “No one will be hurt, but he doesn’t have to die,” The villain managed to put on an expression that Izuku thought looked like remorse before he continued explaining. “All that needs to happen is someone willing to step up and help him.”

There was a cry of distress as the man struggled against his captors. The villain has a rooster head, but the lizard tail trailing behind him made Izuku pause. He shook his head.

“Hush boy, I know you want to save your brother,” The villain cooed as he held back the crying man. “But we must test the goodness of others.”

“I should tell you there is a timer, it will go off in thirteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds,” The red man says.

All he can hear is the deafening ringing in his ears. Izuku feels himself shaking as he stands up fully exposing himself. “I-I’ll help him.” 

The villains’ heads twist around and look at him. The third one, a woman with red hair, pins him with her gaze as her hair suddenly sharpens. Izuku raises his hands in front of him as he stops walking. “I’ll help him.”

They give him an appraising look, “What’s your name?”

“Izuku Midoriya,” He tries to keep the shaking out of his voice.

“What’s your quirk? Where do you work?” The man with the red cloth asks as the woman with the red hair approaches him. He can see her hair shifting into a blade. He blinks as it stops just short of his face. She smirks.

“I work in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, I’m quirkless.” 

“So you have no reason to know how to defuse a bomb,” The woman stared at him as her hair wrapped around his neck. She beckoned him forward. Her tone said she was amused. “Brave or foolish.”

Izuku swallowed, “Someone has to help.” 

“Indeed they do,” The man with the red cloth smiled as he stepped to the side as the woman walked him over to the man in the jacket. Izuku let the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding out as the woman let his neck go. He stumbled as he was pushed forward. 

“Hop to it, you only got ten minutes left.”

Izuku nodded as he glanced around the room. Everything felt still. The ringing in his ears stopped. Izuku swallowed and tried to focus on his breathing. His footsteps echoed on the stone.

“H-Hey,” Izuku tried to smile, he hoped it was reassuring. Mentally he cringed at the shaking in his voice. The other man’s dark blue hair was peppered with grays. “I’m I-Izuku Midoriya. Is that your brother?”

“I-I’m Tensei Iida,” The older man smiled back. Izuku could see the panic in his eyes as the flickered between the young man screaming against his gag and Izuku. “Yeah, that’s my little brother Tenya. He works here. I wanted to surprise him for his birthday.”

Izuku knelt down to look at the explosive wrapped around the man, “That’s r-really nice of you. I wish I had an older brother like that.”

“Izuku, I hope you don’t mind if I call you Izuku,” Izuku nodded. He paused a moment to squeeze Tensei's hand. “I figure you can’t get much closer than saving someone’s life. So Izuku, what do you think the odds are of getting this thing off before…”

His voice trailed off. Izuku kept his eyes in front of him as he looked at the timer: 08:28.

_08:27_

_08:26_

“Izuku.” He blinked and looked up. Tensei was staring down at him.

“Oh, um, I don’t think you want me to answer that,” Izuku muttered as he kept his eyes away from the red lights and focused on the wires coming out of the top. “So ah Tensei, since we’re on a first-name basis, tell me about your quirk.” 

Izuku looked away and he pulled his keychain out of his pocket.

“My quirk?”

Izuku swore. The sound of his keys hitting the floor made him jump. He stared at his hands, willing them to still. Izuku closed his eyes and took a breath. He grabbed his keys again. “Y-Yeah, humor me.”

“O-Oh,” Izuku hummed in acknowledgment as he pulled his multitool off his keychain. “My quirk is Engine. I’ve got engines in my arms. I can reach top speed in an instant but I have a hard time turning.”

“Must be tricky,” Tensei’s voice drowned everything out as Izuku unfolded the bottle opener and ran the small dull blade around the casing popping it off. “You’d have to be constantly thinking ahead.”

“It took some getting used to when I was younger, I used to run into walls when I was in middle school.” Izuku nodded as he fingered the exposed wires. He risked a glance at the clock.

_06:14_

_06:13_

_06:12_

“What’s your quirk?”

_Red, blue, green, white and orange_

“I don’t have one.” Izuku answered. “Yeah that limits jobs a lot, but I did well on the placement exams. I work in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.” Izuku closed his eyes and took a breath. He pulled his hands away. 

“Oh, that’s cool. I work for the Ministry of Agriculture. I get to run around to the various farms and make sure everything is running. It’s not the most interesting thing in the world, but I like to be on my feet.” Izuku nodded and opened the small scissors next.

“The Ministry of Agriculture, that’s cool. I’ve worked with a woman from there…” Izuku’s voice trailed off as he bit his tongue. He grabbed his wrist with his free hand as he lined up the scissors and squeezed.

Izuku pulled his hand away and nearly cried. “One down, four to go.”

He risked a glance at the clock: 05:31

“Who did you work with?” Izuku shifted his eyes away as the clock. He glanced up Tensei’s smile was still nervous, but he seemed slightly less on edge. “You’re doing great. Thank you.”

“Um...Ibara Shiozaki. She has vines for hair,” Izuku bit his lip and lined up the scissors again. He forced himself to watch as he squeezed, cutting the blue wire. He looked at the wire and then at Tensei and chuckled. “I-It’s the same shade as your hair. I just noticed.”

Tensei looked at Izuku confused and then his eyes seemed to brighten and he smiled. Izuku steadied himself, just three more.

Izuku took a breath and lined up to cut the next one.

“Just two more Tensei,” Izuku sighed. He glanced back at the villains. They had yet to move. The woman with red hair eyes made him shiver. Izuku ranked her as mostly to kill him when this was all done; if he didn’t blow himself up first. Tensei’s brother seemed to have given up struggling as he looked on. Izuku could make out the tear marks running down his face as he stared at him. Izuku swallowed and nodded before he turned back to Tensei. He ignored the clock. “Just two more.”

He bit his lip as he stared at the last two wires: Red or green?

Izuku had decided on green when the sound of metal scraping against metal caught his attention. He looked up, the spikes at the front of the bank were receding.

“Akane, go check what is going on.” The redhead women moved toward the doors. Izuku could hear the man in the cloth growling, “Haru isn’t supposed to open the door until-”

Izuku glanced behind him. He was clutching at his throat as he dropped. Someone screamed. His ears were roaring again. There was shouting. He turned back to the door, more people were coming in, heroes.

Izuku turned back to Tensei. Just two more. He just needed-

Someone wrapped their hands around him. He was being pulled away, “No!”

The red numbers ticked down.

_03:06_

_03:05_

_03:04_

“Wait stop let me go, I have to save him!”

Izuku struggled. His eyes were stuck on the timer. He screamed as Tensei suddenly dropped to the ground.

“MWPSB! Everybody freeze!” Several men in blue jackets and black guns ran in. Izuku wrestled harder against the person holding him. 

The roaring of his pulse hadn’t stopped. He slipped one arm free and threw his elbow. He rushed forward. “Tensei.”

He turned the man over. His eyes were closed. Izuku glanced down at the timer.

_01:15_

_01:14_

_01:12_

He had time.

“I said everyone get down on the ground!”

Izuku looked around, he just needed his multitool. He lunged across the floor. Arms wrapped around him, yanking him up.

“There’s a bomb! Get back!”

Izuku thrashed. There was still time! 

He kept his eyes on the red numbers, “I can save him! Let me help him!”

Izuku swore as he was shoved to the floor. He kept his eye on Tensei. His ears were already ringing.

“Everyone get back it’s going to blow!”

“That’s my brother! You can’t leave him!”

_00:19_

_00:18_

_00:17_

Tensei’s eyes opened. Izuku felt his heart stop.

He didn’t save him.

Izuku made himself watch.

Tensei’s smile hurt the worst. Izuku watched his eyes look past him and he mouthed his words. He closed his eyes and Izuku’s ears rang.

_“I love you Tenya. Be good.”_

The ringing in his ears hadn’t stopped as Izuku was dragged to his feet. He didn’t struggle and stared ahead as one of the officers pointed the black gun at his head. The man’s eyes flashed blue.

“Crime Coefficient 17, he’s good.”

Izuku barely caught himself as the arms around him let go. He glared at the officer.

“LET ME GO!”

Izuku turned and stared at the struggling man. He slipped one of his arms free and copied Izuku throwing his elbow back into the purple-haired hero behind him. He charged forward toward the villain with the red cloth.

“You killed my brother!”

Everything slowed again, as the officer in front of Izuku swung around, pointing his gun toward Tenya. The barrel shifted, as the side drew back revealing the blue core. The officer’s eyes flashed blue as he steadied himself and pulled the trigger.

Izuku felt himself fall to the ground, but all he could focus on was Tenya's legs and his missing body.

There was blood on his face.

They had killed Tenya.

Someone helped him up. They didn’t let go. 

“A cold bastard this one. Dominator is reading him at 14 now,” The officer lowered his gun.

Izuku felt himself being guided away.

Everything was silent. “W-Why did you have to kill him?”

“Sybil said he was too far gone,” The man muttered. “There was no saving him.”

“That was his brother,” Izuku murmured. “T-That was his brother that he saw just die. Of course, he is going to be upset. You didn’t have to kill him. Any of the heroes could have stopped him.”

“Was he your friend? I’m sorry,” Izuku glanced beside him. He couldn’t see the man's eyes behind the yellow goggles, but his tone sounded like he was sympathizing. “We can’t change Sybil’s judgement. For what it’s worth though I wish I had been faster so I could stop him.”

"No. I didn't know him. He- They were just strangers."

The hero left him in the hands of the paramedics. Objectively he knew that they were asking questions and that he was replying, but he couldn’t hear anything except Tenya’s screaming looping through his head.

He flinched feeling something wet on his face. 

“Sorry,” The paramedic pulled the wipe away. Izuku blinked as the ringing stopped. 

“What?”

“You had blood on your face.”

“Oh, thanks,” Izuku nodded and tried to focus on the people leaving the building. He jumped up ignoring the paramedic’s shouts.

The teller was being led away. Izuku ducked between people and ignored the officer as he focused on the woman. She was crying. “Y-you’re alive. You’re okay.”

“Yeah, you’re okay too...” Izuku sighed. He felt a little lighter. He took a step back, before noting the cuffs on her wrists. He looked at the offer and then the woman. “What’s going on?”

“My psycho-pass went up...I’m just going to therapy. I’ll be okay,” She smiled. 

“Izuku,” He blinked as she seemed to jump. “Izuku Midoriya. I’ll come see you.”

“Chiyuki Shiina,” she nodded and smiled. “I’d like that. Thank you for saving me.”

* * *

Izuku swore as he rolled over and looked at the clock: 04:37. The phone was still ringing.

“Mochi answer the phone,” The personal assistant pinged as the clock holograph shifted to a phone screen. “Hello?”

“Mister Midoriya,” The voice on the phone was calm. Izuku shivered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I’m Satori Okorin, I’m one of the floor directors at the Shinjuku Ward Therapy Clinic. I am sorry to be calling at such an early hour. I know it can be stressful.”

“It’s fine,” Izuku yawned. He pulled up the controls for heat as he got out of bed. “What can I do for you?”

“Mister Midoriya, we have you listed a point of contact for one of our patients, Miss Chiyuki Shiina.”

“Is something the matter with Chiyuki?”

The pause on the line made Izuku still even as his apartment came to life around him. “I’m sorry to report this, Miss Shiina has passed.”

The early morning news was on and Mochi was reciting off his schedule for the day. Izuku all could only hear the ringing in his ears and the end of his last conversation with Chiyuki.

_“Some inspectors came by...they said that Sybil thought that I would be a good candidate to be an enforcer...that my hue has stabilized.”_

“-Mister Midoriya, are you there?”

“I-I’m here,” He clenched his fist trying to focus. “How did she die?”

Izuku listened to the doctor clear his throat and stumble a few times. Izuku closed his eyes and through gritted teeth repeated himself. The doctor was quiet.

“She killed herself,” His throat felt dry. He hoped he was wrong.

“Yes, she was found-”

“I-I don’t need to know the details,” Izuku closed his eyes. “What do you need me to do? I assume you’ve contacted her parents.”

There was another long pause. Izuku could hear the heater running but everything just felt cold.

“You were listed as Miss Shiina’s person of contact. We’d like you to come down and handle the paperwork and arrangements.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I...I need to call into work. I’ll be there. Don’t do anything!” Izuku stood quickly as he ran to get dressed. “I’ll be there.”

“We’ll await your arrival Mister Midoriya.” 

“Mochi call work! Let them know a personal issue came up,” The world didn’t feel right. He felt like he was sliding and his skin prickled. Chiyuki was gone.

_“Right away Izuku!” Mochi’s voice chimed. “You hue is Tea Green! Have a wonderful day with that top-notch healthy mind of yours!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This a gift as part of an exchange on my Discord Server for Lynxkitten. I hope they really like it. I really only covered one fandom they requested. They said they hoped to watch Psycho-Pass so I wanted to give them something that they could mostly understand before watching and then come back and enjoy after they watched the show. 
> 
> I hope Lynx likes it and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me comments and your thoughts. I live off of the feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
